


You're a great (drunk) mom

by Estefany



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Drunkenness, Gen, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: Where Janus is a drunk since Virgil left the dark sides and Virgil feels bad for it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	You're a great (drunk) mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/gifts).



“Heeeeeey look what I fouuund” Janus stumbled over him

The sides had decided to take turns in taking care of drunk Janus. Tonight, was Virgil's. He looked aside of his phone and couldn't hide the shock on his face

"You kept it... "

"Of course I did, sillyyy~" he giggled, swinging the old gray hoodie in front of him "Oh, remember when you first got it? It was like, there sizes bigger, you would hide in it and curl into a ball, you looked soooo cuuuteee!" he hugged it, talking like a proud mother.

Because he was a proud mother

"Or when you'd move the sleeves around because they were to long, and you and Remus would play like they were tentacles (hic) oh, my dear shadow" he walked backwards to the bed and left a tired sigh "I wish we could back to those days" his drunk smile started to fade away "When we had fun and we had love. When you loved us. When I was a good mom"

"Janus"

"Or- (hic) or maybe I was already a bad mother then. Maybe you always hated me and just waited (hic) for the right moment to leave"

"Jannie"

"And I don't blame you (hic) you know" his voice started to get softer, about to break at any second just like his heart "Because I'm a horrible- (hic) horrible mother. It's my fault. It's all (hic) my fault. And you hate me for-"

"MOM STOP" he rushed to hug him with his dear life. Maybe his grasp was little to much since that left him out of air for a moment, but neither of them cared "Just stop! Stop doing this to yourself. You don't deserve this! "

"Virgil..."

"It's not your fault. You're a great mom, OK? You're the best mother I could ask for! I don't hate you, I never hated and I never will! I love you, mom!"

It was so weird. This scenario was always the other way around. Sure, he had seen Janus upset. Even sad a couple of times. But never like this. He'd never felt the hot tears falling on his shoulder or heard the loud sobs or smelled the disgusting alcohol on his lips and he had no idea of what to do.

"Please..." his voice was cut by hiccups and sobs, grabbing him with almost as much strength as Virgil was "Please don't leave me again..."

"Never again" there was a not on his throat and his chest was heavy but he managed to talk "I won't leave you, alright? I'm here and I'm not leaving you" he whispered on his neck "I'm not leaving you... I'm not..."

He kept repeating those words. Over and over again. Even when he felt like screaming or the tears tickled his lashes, he kept saying it. Even when he knew Janus wouldn't remember it. He only stopped when the sobs ended, when the other started to let go of him. Carefully, he pulled apart from him to make sure he was asleep. Even then, Janus' hand was clinging to the hoodie.

Before his feelings could take over, Virgil got up, laid him on the bed and covered him in various sheets (it was cold for him, couldn't imagine how'd it be for Janus). Invoked some painkillers and a glass of water in (the rare) case he woke up early, and sank down

* * *

"Virgil?" Remus stopped doing his fifth room cleaning of that day (a habit that got intensified by Janus' behavior since he then seemed to be only one capable in the dark sides) when he saw his brother

"Wow, I wish my room looked like this" he said with a dry laugh. Remus frown

"Did something happen with Janus?"

"Re... Am I a bad-" he couldn't even finish when he felt a supporting han on his shoulder

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he sighed "No, you're not a bad son. This isn't your fault. Jannie is already feeling bad enough for you to be depressed as well" he smirked, hoping it would help. It didn't.

"He... He will be fine, right?" he couldn't help that crack that slipped on his voice

"I..." He looked away for a moment, to then pull him into a hug "I really wish I could be like Patton or Roman, and just say that everything will be alright. But I can say this: he is getting better. You guys have been so, so helpful. Maybe you don't see it, but he is. He's trying to follow Picani's advice and drinking less and... And it's because of all of you. Specially you, Virge"

"And Logan"

"And daddy Logan, of course" both of them laughed, and Virgil didn't know from where he got the strength to hug him back "So yeah, and can't promise you nothing. But I think he'll be fine" his heart broke a little bit when he heard a few sobs, but wasn't crying and with all the shit they've been through, that was enough. Still, it hurt...

"What are you doing?" he said when noticing how Remus was looking on the seiling

"I NEED TO CRY BUT MY FOUNDATION WAS 28 DOLLARS-"


End file.
